Tangerines and Fur caps
by Ichiiro-Temajii
Summary: 50 little blurbs detailing the going ons between a Witch of Weather and a Surgeon of Death. May come off as a bit OOC-Fair warning


Tangerines and Fur caps

By Ichiiro Temajii

**Disclaimer: One Piece and all associated characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. Because if I owned it; Ace would not have died, we'd see more of CP9, and LaNa would be cannon or pretty much subtext...**

**I did write this though, so this is my work**

* * *

**1\. Staccato**

Against her will, Nami's fingers found the worn surface of the table, tapping a pattern-less and successive beat as she met the gray-eyed stare from across the room.

**2\. Loves me not**

A bored smile curled his lips as he picked up the last heart on the pile. "'Loves me not eh? We'll have to change that."

**3\. Murderous**

The first time Nami met Law, she thought he was both psychopathic and murderous. But that didn't seem to stop her from falling head over heels for the dark doctor.

**4\. Lethal habits**

Well it was hardly his fault that people couldn't take his habits. Not that his reasoning did anything to soften her fist.

**5\. Nemesis**

She steamed in frustration at the smirking Shichibukai whose smirk got wider before he wordlessly held up his thick fur coat in offering. Ignoring the whole 'rival' factor between them, she found herself sighing in content within the warm coat.

**6\. Infestation**

Law could only shake his head, watching the rowdy Strawhats as they celebrated with an obnoxiously loud festival, trying to remember why the hell did he agree to come. A small hand grabbed his and he smirked. '_Oh, right. It's because of her._'

**7\. Telemarketer**

"Law? Why is there duct tape over the den den mushi's mouth?"

"It's because I hate telemarketers, Nami-ya."

**8\. "You're so full of shit."**

"You're so full of shit."

Law simply smirked. Shit or not, it didn't stop her from putting on the nurse cos-_disguise_.

**9\. Sentimental**

A soft smile graced her lips as her fingers ran through soft, well-worn fur. That idiot surgeon may not have worn the fur hat for a long time, but it still smelled like him.

**10\. Ambitions**

He knew her dream was very ambitious. And that was why when his crew cam across a map to a hidden island, he didn't hesitate in inviting her along for the trip.

**11\. Sacrifices**

"Could I borrow your chair for a bit?"

"If you want a chair, then you can get your own."

**12\. Little quirks**

With anybody else, Law would've dissected them for such annoying quirks. But with her, the want to dissect was lessened to a 'want to shut up'.

**13\. Renaissance**

Nami was very excited by the priceless paintings and sculptures. In fact, she was so excited she didn't realize was kissing the gloomy doctor beside her until air became a problem.

**14\. Slender**

It was on a hot, sunny afternoon that he decided that the slender, bikini-clad body across the deck was much more fascinating in one piece rather than dissected.

**15\. Spiders**

She knew she was being irrational, but all it took was for the small creature to scuttle forward for her to scream again and wrap herself around him, hoisting herself off the ground.

**16\. Pagan**

Law huffed, offended as he pulled the bloody gloves from his hands. "I am insulted Ms. Navigator-ya; dissection is NOT a Pagan practice!"

**17\. Jewelry**

When Nami had hinted at a nice necklace for her birthday, the last thing she expected was one made out of intestines and fingers. Ah well, it's the thought that counts.

**18\. Filthy**

All it took was one glance from her before he suddenly found himself being shoved towards the bathroom by a fiery navigator who was making it adamant that he would not be allowed anywhere else without a bath.

**19\. Respectable**

She hummed thoughtfully. As respectable as he looked in a three-piece suit without his hat, she decided that perhaps a little _less_ respectable would be a bit more…_him._

**20\. Nobility**

Law could feel his fingers twitching angrily, eager to take apart the damn idiot across the room. Who cares if nobility from all across the four seas were present?! Nobody touched what was his.

**21\. Asphyxiate**

The pressure was building rapidly behind her eyes when Nami gasped; feeling the hands around her neck suddenly vanish. Blurry eyes looked up to see the back of one very pissed off Shichibukai as he faced down her aggressor.

**22\. Radiant**

As a pirate, he'd seen many things, 'met many people and been to many beautiful places. But he had to admit that her smile definitely gave even the most beautiful places a run for their money.

**23\. A waste of time**

She knew he thought the whole island was a waste of time. But as urgently as he wanted the two crews to reach Kaidou, the tropical island vacation for all of them was non-negotiable.

**24\. Outstanding**

Law may have seen his fair share of exceptional navigators, but he had to admit that she was outstanding at what she did. "Hmm, perhaps you should be my navigator instead, Nami-ya."

**25\. Hold me**

Thunder raged outside the window and the shivering ball of fur that was Chopper bowled into Nami's lap. Smiling, the woman did not hesitate to wrap her arms around the small doctor. Hugging the pervy skeleton on the other hand? Forget it.

**26\. Whispers**

Law could feel his body shutting down as he struggled against the haze of pain and his dancing vision. Distantly he could feel soft hands cupping his face as he heard their owner whisper desperately to him. Was she whispering? He couldn't tell anymore.

**27\. Don't worry**

They told her not to worry, but Nami couldn't fight the cold, curling sensation within her as she stared down at the prone form on the bed. He'd told her those exact words, and look what happened.

**28\. Smother**

He'd expected quite a few scenario reactions when he woke up, but being smothered against the chest of a half-screaming, half-sobbing navigator was one he didn't quite expect. It was worth it to get a rise out of Strawhat's cook though.

**29\. Crush**

She didn't have a crush! They just didn't have the brains to see that all they had was friendly _platonic_ interactions!

…Right?

**30\. Crash**

He grunted as he leapt back, narrowly avoiding the bolt of lightning that hurled itself at him. There was a thunderous 'Crash' and a feral grin escaped his lips. Who knew she could be such a minx?

**31\. Slow motion**

To her, everything was some sort of sick slow motion replay. Closing her eyes, she glanced away to glare at the man beside her. "Stop it already! You know I hate this movie."

**32\. Funeral**

As a child, he'd never seen a proper funeral-not in person; nor did he understand why people cried at them. Eh, but he'd take any excuse to hug her just a bit longer.

**33\. Cross**

Part of Nami wanted to scream in frustration when the crew's adventures crossed their paths with that of the Heart Pirates for the third time. Pointedly ignoring the smirking surgeon across the table, she tried to remember how to hate the man.

**34\. Tattoo**

It was the feel of soft fingers tracing the swirling lines along his chest that woke him. Cracking open one bleary eye, he paused long enough to give her a half-hearted glare for waking him up before leaning over to kiss the dark ink on her shoulder in return.

**35\. Contrast**

She loved the contrast between them whenever they were together. She closed her eyes, burying her face against his chest and enjoying every bit of contrast between their intertwined bodies.

**36\. Prime numbers**

"Pick a prime number!"

"…Two."

"But Trafal-guy! Two isn't a prime number!"

"I assure you Strawhat; two is, indeed, a prime number."

**37\. Guilty**

She could feel his eyes trained on her neck and shoulders where the marks of last night were clearly visible. Sighing, the woman leaned over and lightly smacked the back of his head. "Don't start feeling guilty now; you wouldn't be the Surgeon of Death if you did."

**38\. Stop and stare**

Sitting on a ship in the middle of the ocean, it was no wonder people watching became one of Law's favorite pastimes. His favorite time to watch was during midday when a certain navigator deemed it too hot for anything but a bikini set…

**39\. Friction**

When asked about it, Nami would say that the friction between her and the Heart captain had turned from a clashing kind of friction to a more…_agreeable_ kind.

**40\. Jaw**

He closed his eyes, leaning into her hand as soft fingers ghosted along his jaw. The fingers slowed and a soft growl escaped his throat as he leaned into the hand even more, asking it to continue.

**41\. Sleeping bag**

Nami huffed, squirming around in discomfort within the cramped sleeping bag. Her elbow jerked back and the warm body on the other side of the bag grunted loudly.

"Nami-ya, stop squirming too much."

**42\. Rough**

A low growl rumbled in his throat as her fingers twisted in his hair. The fingers tightened as their owner mewled against his mouth; trapped between the cold wall and his warm body.

**43\. "You take that back."**

Nami yelled, swinging her fist at the man's head. It was with a twang of annoyance that she realized that she'd had have to have been stupid to believe the blow would've landed.

**44\. Scissors**

Feared Warlord or not, he couldn't do anything except recoil as she advanced upon him, a devious grin on her face and a sharp pair of scissors in hand. "Nami-_no_."

She just grinned wider. "I told you Tora-o; you need a haircut."

**45\. Touch the clouds**

A bright, bubbly laugh escaped her lips as she flew through the air, exceedingly glad that she'd let Franky spend a bit more on the old 'wind-walker'. She piloted the vehicle through another clump of clouds, thinking about how nice it would be to stay up there.

**46\. Tackle**

With a loud yell, the furry body crashed solidly into his, knocking him off his feet and onto the wooden deck. Discreetly, Law was stunned at the reindeer's bold display of gratitude but hid it with a half-smirk and a pat on the head.

**47\. It takes three**

Watching the three captains bicker back and forth about 'who got to fight who', Nami had to suppress a sigh as she surveyed the ruins swaying in the background of the supernova-version of the monster trio.

**48\. Forbidden**

Their relationship was like the romance novels she read. It was steamy and passionate and forbidden.

But that only made him want her even more.

**49\. Viral**

She could only watch with a disbelieving expression on her face as the surgeon was thrown over the side of the ship onto the deck along with the other two moron of her crew. Apparently he was right; stupidity _was_ contagious.

**50\. Retreat**

They ignored the loud, boisterous noise of the two partying crews. He took her hand and together they slipped out the door and out onto the quiet deck. As they lay on their backs-hidden away in her Mikan grove, both felt _more_ than content and happy.


End file.
